Planned
by LifeTaker DevilGirl
Summary: Maka and Soul are enemies. They hate each other. Soul teases Maka as the ugly duckling and less appealing girl in school. Maka then teases Soul as a boy who has a crush on her. When they are about to graduate, they found out that their parents planned something. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Title:** Planned**

Pairing:** Soul and Maka l Soul vs. Maka**

Rate:** Rated T**

**Summary: **Maka and Soul were fourth year collage this year. They were mortal enemies in their school. Soul teases Maka as the ugliest least appealing girl in their campus. Maka on the other hand teases Soul a monster and she always say that Soul is teasing her because Soul has a crush on her. They both don't know that their parents were good friends that they planned that their children will be married. When Soul and Maka graduated, their parents will tell it to them. Maka and Soul refused resulting for their parents to lock them in one house with one room and one bed. The worst, their hands were tied. Maka's right hand to Soul's left hand. Will mortal enemies be lovers or to total crazy enemies? Please Read and review.

**Chapter One:**

**Fight, Fight, Fight!**

**A/n: **This will be my tenth story for Soul Eater. I don't own Soul eater, that's the sad part and the truth. Hope you'll like this like Love Story.

~Laine02

It was a nice day in University in Philippines. Maka was sitting in the corridor making poems. "What a lovely day for a lovely lady!" she sigh and packed her notebook of poems. Suddenly, Soul and his friends were passing by where Maka was.

Maka then released an evil smirk on her face and was planning something. She waited for Soul to pass her. When Soul did, Maka intercept her right foot between Soul's feet resulting for him to lie face down at the front of many students.

"Oh. What a weakling!" Maka Teased and laughed. Soul was embarrassed. There were bunch of students laughing at him. "Damn you ugly duckling! What's your problem?" Soul shouted when he got up. "You are my problem, you big Dummy!" Maka shouted back.

"If you're a boy, I will punch you! Ugly face!" Soul yelled. "Well, thank your mother that she let you as a boy. If not, I'm going to cut your heck white hair!" Maka yelled back. Soul was about to pull her pigtails but then, the bell rang.

"It's time to go, see you in the classroom…stalker!" Maka told to Soul and blinked her left eye. Maka then went inside their room together with the other students. Soul was left in the corridor with his mouth agape and with Kid- his best friend.

"Hell! I can't believe this! I can't let her treat me like this!" Soul told to kid as they were sitting inside the room. "Soul, had you forgotten? You were the one, the reason why Maka doing this to you." Kid explained.

**~Flash Back~**

Maka was swinging on a swing. She was humming her favorite music. Her nice peaceful, joyful day was destroyed by Soul. Soul was 9 years old and Kid was there. "What an ugly hair color you have!" Soul humiliated. Kid was trying to stop him because he know what will he do but Kid failed.

Maka just ignored him resulting for Soul to get angry. Soul swung the swing where Maka sat higher and faster. Maka was afraid of heights that she cried and begged for Soul to stop. Soul didn't stop; he was enjoying seeing her like that. Obviously, he really likes to see people cry.

Suddenly, a screw was removed due to the high fast swung of the swing. It threw Maka up and she landed on the ground so badly. Instead of helping her, Soul laughed at her very devilish. From that day, Maka wanted to bring Soul down.

Maka and Soul was compared to each other. Fifty-fifty were on their side. In academics, Soul and Maka were top, they were both rich and yet mortal enemies in true life.

~**End of Flash Back~**

"Mr. Evans, what's your answer?" Miss Mary their English teacher asked. Soul was shocked because he doesn't know what her question was. Maka laughed at him and it echoed in their room. "Miss Mary, please repeat the question to him, He's thinking of me that he's absent minded in our class." Maka pleaded to Miss Mary and looked at Soul. Soul then faced Kid. "I'm GOING TO KILL HER!" Soul said to kid with the demon face. Suddenly the bell rang.

Now it was recess time, Soul's favorite subject. He made a short noise by striking his fingers. "Kid, let's make Maka pay back!" he said and pulled him. "W-Wait!" Kid protested but Soul had dragged him outside their room. "Oi, Soul… Don't punch a girl!" Kid told to Soul but Soul just gave an evil smirk.

They went to the library because it was Maka's favorite place. "Maka! You damn, where are you!" Soul shouted and that disturbed the students that were in there. "I'm here, stalker," Maka answered as she went out between the two bookshelf. "Are you hunting me or you just can't take not seeing me for a second?" Maka added.

"Me? OH NEVER! I WILL NEVER LIKE AN UGLY DUCKLING AND LEAST APPEALING GIRL LIKE YOU!" Soul yelled. Maka flared. "CHICKEN, you're monster guy with a WEIRD SHARP JAGGED TEETH!" Maka yelled back. The librarian can't stop them because they were the richest in their school.

"Are you amazed with my look?" Soul asked and showed his teeth to Maka. "EEEW, NEVER!" Maka shouted with the disgusted face. "HEY EVERYONE, this TINY tit thinks I like her! Do you think a cool guy will like a SKINNY, UGLY NUGGET?" Soul asked to the students in the library. The one who's with him said no while the others said yes.

Later on, there was a rumble in the library. The students with different sides threw books to their enemies. The librarian was frightened that she screamed and ran away. "SEE? YOU MONSTER SCARED THE LIBRARIAN THAT SHE RAN AWAY!" Maka said to Soul. "NOPE, SHE WAS FRIGHTENED BY YOU! HE SCREAMED BECAUSE OF YOUR UGLY FACE!" Soul yelled.

Maka then felt insulted that she threw a thick book on Soul's head. Soul was hit and a fountain of blood flowed. Soul flared. He clenched his hand. He decided to punch Maka. He will and he did. Maka was punched on her right cheek. Soul was very angry of what she did. Maka just gave a smirk and wiped her cheek. "DAMN EVANS! YOU PUNCHED A LADY! YOU ARE A GAY!" Maka shouted laughing.

Soul was shocked of what he did. Madness aroused and controlled him that he did it. Kid was shocked and silence was born. It was broken by a blue haired person who punched Soul back. "Black*star," Maka whispered in a very low voice. "How dare you to do that? What a shame to boys!" Black*star shouted.

Soul was always cool but he's really defeated by Maka. Black*star then grabbed Maka's hand. "Punch him back," He said. Maka smiled. Soul can't move because of Black*star did.

"Alright!" Maka replied. She readied her fist. "EVANS, YOU ARE DEAD!" Maka shouted and punched Soul. She hit Soul's left eye and he was thrown and landed on a bookshelf. Soul got black eye. Again, the bell rang for the fourth subject.

"Men, you are harsh!" Black*star said to Maka. "Not quite, He deserves that." Maka replied then smiled. They then went to their room leaving Soul in there. Kid helped Soul to go in the school nurse.

"Told you not to punch her!" Kid shouted. Soul then just closed his eyes. The nurse checked Soul and then she said. "It's better if he'll go home for the rest of the day. His head must be healed and his black eye must be treated.

**A/N: **Sowi for letting Soul punched Maka.


	2. Chapter 2

Planned

Chapter Two:

Kiss

"I'll kill her! I will definitely kill her!" Soul madly murmured as he clenched his fist.

"OH BOY, chill." kid tried to calm him.

"Shut up! why are you telling me those things? You should be supporting me! I thought I'm your best friend? You should be my side! dumb ass!" he said while glaring at kid.

He was lying on his bed near the window while kid was one meter apart. As far as possible, kid wants to keep a distance about one kilometer or so away from him because he can flee whenever he said something annoying to Soul.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just shut up... Take a rest so that your asymmetry face will come back to normal. Your black eye is really annoying, you know?" kid said trying to convince him not to go in school.

"Screw that! I'm going to school tomorrow."

"WITH THAT RUINED FACE?!" Kid shouted. He was really shocked.

"Who gives a damn?!" Soul asked as he stood up slowly walking to kid. Kid then eagerly walked to him too. He putted his hands on Soul's shoulders slightly pushing him to sat in his bed.

"Alright, I'll just go home and if you really want to attend school tomorrow, try to control your self or else you might end up

losing on her again."

"What did you just say?!" Soul shouted then he jumped out of his bed. Kid, as the same time dashed to the door and shut it. He pulled it outside so that Soul can not open it.

"Soul.. c-COOL GUYS don't act like that!" kid said and ran swiftly to his way home.

Soul was about to run after him but those last words from his best friend stabbed to his soul.

'He's right! I should not act like this... But that Maka really pisses me! She"s the only person, the only fucking person who make me act like this. Kid... I'm sorry but I can't promise to keep my cool while facing that ugly duckling!' Soul thought.

Maka on the other hand was on her room. She's writing on her diary as usual

Dear Diary,

Damn that **SOUL EATER EVANS ! ** That **GOD-FOR-NOTHING JACKASS **just punched my cheek! I'm wondering why, but it only hurts like an ant bite. Well in the middle of our fight, Black*Star came and told me to punch that jackass and I did! He got a black eye from me. I have this feeling that he'll cone to school tomorrow. If ever he comes, I won't hold back and I will surely defeat him!

:p

Maka

When she finished writing, her hand began to tremble. It hurts like hell but she tried her best to wash the pain away. "Damn, it really hurts!"

Before dinner, she finished her assignments and ignored the pain all the way. She also finished reviewing her notes since she doesn't know when will be their exam. She aimed to beat Soul physically and mentally that's why she endures the pain. When the dinner was served, she was called by their made and she went to the hall where she and her parents eat.

The next day, their teacher told them that they will have an exam.

'Yes! Surely I will beat that stupid Soul!' she thought.

The questions are totally easy for her. She can answer the question directly without rumbling the letters since she knows the right answers. On the middle of the exam, her hand began to ache.

'not now!' she whispered.

She wished she can rip her hand off so that the pain will go away. Sadly she can't. Everytime the tip of her pen touched the paper, her hand trembled and the pain gradually climbs to her elbow. Smart as usual, she decided to use her other hand. With the hand she isn't capable of writing, she took time in writing one letter. When she finished writing the answer in number ten, the bell rang.

"Pass your papers." the teacher said.

"What?!" Maka shouted in her. mind.

It's like a big hard rock fell on her head. She stood up and passed her papers with the gloomy aura. After passing her papers she returned to her seat. She burried her face on her shoulder.

"Yo Maka!" Black*star greeted. "What's up?"

"Go away, I'm having a hard time..." she said.

"Oh, really? Is there anything that I can do?" he asked but before Maka has answered, he was called by his basketball team mates. "Well.. I guess I have to go. REMEMBER THIS MAKA, no matter what happens... you can always have my time whenever you ask for it." he said and went with his team mates.

"I know that, baka.." she whispered.

(Baka means fool, idiot in japanese)

Maka really feels horrible. She then decided to go home since its their last subject. She stood up and put on her bag then she picked her books.

"Stupid hand!" she murmured.

While walking on the hallway, she keep cursing her self. The students in the hallway avoided her making her walk in the center of it. She just ignored them. She turned left and she was surprised when she bumped by a person. She dropped her books and she closed her eyes. Upon opening them, she found that she pinned Soul and her lips are sticking to Soul's. Her eyes widen and she stood up within no second. She was really shocked.

"WH-WHAT THE H-HELL!" she shouted angrily giving Soul a chop.

Everyone around them were shocked.

"God, t-the mortal enemies... d-did t-they j-j-just k-kis-?!" someone asked in disbelief.

"SHUDDAP!" Maka shouted glaring at that person.

"EW! PUWAH, PUWAH!" Soul shouted while spitting. "Did this UGLY DUCKLING JUST KISSED ME?!" He shouted like crazy.

On the other hand, Maka was wiping her lips. "I NEED AN ALCOHOL!" she screamed.

Since everyone know that there will be a world war three, they find a safe place to hide. Maka and Soul were really shocked that their first kiss was the one they hate most.

"This can't be happening!" they both exclaimed.

"Quit saying the same thing as mine!" they both shouted.

"CUT IT OUT!" Maka screamed with annoyance.

"Why you tiny tits, how dare you!" Soul shouted.

"You're the one who bumped me, damnit!"

They were about one and a half meter away but everytime they talk, they were shouting at each other.

"Shut the Fu*k up!"

"You shut your filthy mouth!"

"Duh, it became filthy because you kissed me!"

"Aaaarrrggggggggghhhhh!" Maka then ran out if patience. She picked her thickest book and threw it to Soul. Soul easily dodged it.

"Too slo-" he was about to say but there was a second book coming and it hits his eye. Another one came flying and huts his forehead and the last one hits his whole face.

"Heh! you deserve that!" Maka said and laughed.

"Why you! Doesn't mean that you're a girl I will tolerate you!" He shouted. He picked one of those books and threw it to Maka.

"Bulls-eye!" He shouted.

It landed on Maka's nose and it bleeded. She wiped her nose and grinned.

"Should we stop them?" one of those watching asked.

"BAKA! do you want to die?!"

"But it looks like ... they're about to kill each other."

Maka went near to Soul and smiled.

"What now? Ah! Are you accepting being defeated?" Soul asked then licked his blood flowing through his lips.

"Disgusting!" Maka yelled and kicked his manhood.

Soul's eyes widened and pain traveled throughout his body. He sat down trying to ease the pain.

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!" he shouted, finally rolling on the ground. Maka laughed at him.

"That's what you get when you stole a kiss from me. Poor Soul, do you like me that much?" she giggled.

She picked her books. Upon picking the last one, her hand aches again.

'Damn' she whispered.

"Guys, mind if you help my stalker? He's in pain you know?" Maka asked those which were watching them. After that, she went in her way home.

Those students agreed to help him. When they are near Soul, he gave them an evil look with his angry aura. Those students then ran away. He was left behind wishing the pain will go away so that he can finally go home.

'Stupid Soul! Why the he'll you miscalculated that bastard?!' he thought.

**A/n: I'm back! I'm freakin back after taking those lives. Haha! It's been a year and a half. Sorry for the wait. Well, How's this?**

**(damn, it's only 1427 words.)**

**Sumimasen***

**T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Planned**

**Chapter Three:**

**Third parties**

Friday:

"OK class, settle down. Here are the results of your exam." their teacher announced.

"That's a bit scary...especially if there are some punishments." one students said

"Hmm.. well... There is a punishment for those who failed."

Everyone are nervous hoping they passed or so. The punishments of their teacher are not easy besides, it'll take 3 hours or so to finish those punishments.

"..errrmm... Sensei, who got the highest score? Was it Maka-chan or Soul?" Kid asked.

"Nah.."

"What do you mean by nah? " kid questioned. He was puzzled.

Before their teacher answered, Maka came. Her hand was wrapped with a bandage. She's hoping not to get punishment because she's late so she thinked some excuses.

"Sorry for being late... as you can see... I got injured this morning ... my mother told me to go to hospital first before going to school... " She politely stated.

'He must believe in it...' Maka hoped.

"OK, Miss Albarn go to your seat." their teacher told to her.

'Did it work?!" Maka asked in her mind.

While she was walking to her seat, Black*Star smiled at her. She smiled back. While passing him, Maka grabbed his hair lightly.

"Hey, you quite hanged out with your team mates than me lately. I'm jealous." She whispered then smiled. Black*star flushed. Maka then went to her seat at the back of Black*star's seat.

Black*star gets his pen and paper. He write something in it and passed it to Maka. Maka then gets it and read it.

S_orry about that Maka, Me and my team comates are practicing this past days for the competition between mine and Soul's group. We are planning to defeat that jerk._

Maka read it and she cast a smile. 'Haha' she hissed.

_Haha, you know you don't have too. I can beat Soul by myself._

Black*star read it.

_Still, i want to beat him too. I won't let that bastard looked down to my dearest friend_. He wrote and passed it to Maka.

_Yo, you know what... I wished you were my big brother. _She replied and draws a chibi with those sad eyes. She gave it back to Black*star. Upon reading it, Black*star became sad.

_Geez, I can be your big brother if you want to_. He wrote and gave a sigh. He scratched the back of his head wondering if he will give it to her.

"Class, listen now will ya'?" their teacher told them. "I'll be announcing your scores."

"Oh shoot!" Maka whispered.

Black*star looked at her. She smiled and he smiled then he looked at their teacher. When Maka saw Black*star looked away, she burried her face and covered her ears.

'I don't want to hear my score!'

"The person who got the high score is -" but this time, It was Soul who interrupted the announcement.

He entered and his face was covered with bandage. His eye balls are those that can be seen.

"What happened to you?!" kid shouted. He was really worried.

"Mm mm mmm!" (go to hell ) he mumbled.

"What?!" he asked since he don't understand him.

Soul who got pissed gets a paper and a pen.

"SHUT UP IDIOT OR I'LL KILL YOU!" he wrote.

"I'm just asking." kid replied.

"Kid, don't worry about him. He stole a kiss from me that's why I nearly killed that bastard." She said and looked at Soul casting that familiar smirk.

"mmmm mmmm mmmmmmmm! mmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmm mmm mmm!" (STUPID UGLY DUCKLING! QUIT HOPING THAT I'LL LIKE YOU!) Soul mumbled again.

Maka pitted her hand at the back of her ear and arches her head to Soul.

"What the heck are you saying?"

"DAMN YOU BITCH! STOP PRETENDING I LIKE YOU!"

he wrote on a nice of paper.

"Oh c'mon! I really don't like monsters with jagged teeth, red eyes and white hair. You sure you are a human? Go away, shoo! shoo! So if you are planning to court me, dream on!"

Cool Soul flared up. He was about to jump to her but their teacher stopped him.

"Mr. Evans, settle down."

Soul then went to his seat.

"Congratulations Ox, you got the high score though it's not perfect."

"Yes! I thought those stupid two will get the perfect score!" he rejoiced.

"Shuddap Ox. Maka is way better than you. You are just lucky this time!" Back*Star protested.

"Yeah, I agree! Soul is way too high for him to reach." Kid added.

"Sensei , these two junks were the lowest again right?" Ox asked casting a stupid smile.

"Nope, Soul and Maka got the same score which is considered as the lowest score in this test."

"WHAT?" Maka and Soul asked in shocked.

"AHAHAHA! Poor Soul and Maka! I finally beat both of you!" Ox exclaimed.

"Tsk. Tsk. You haven't got a perfect score since you came here, haven't you?" Kid asked calmly.

"Besides, you cheated last year in order to get a perfect score. Sadly, our teacher caught you and your ass was kicked out." Black*Star added.

Everyone laugh especially their teacher. Ox was embarassed.

"Ok class, stop laughing especially you Soul."

"Yeah I know I'll have some stupid punishments but why only me?!"

"Hmm.. you are right. Tomorrow, please come here 7:00 with Maka. You will both clean the library."

"No way!" Soul protested after he removed his bandage.

Everyone laughed at his face. He have both of his eyes in Black color. His cheek was swollen and his forehead too.

"Eeeekk! the heck, what did you do to your face?!" Maka screamed.

"Sensei, I'll die if I come here tomorrow with her!" Soul said

"heh, me too! I don't want to be with him even for a second!"

"No more excuses! Both of you will come here tomorrow to clean the library!"

…

Vacant time:

Maka was sitting on her seat. She don't have the guts to treat herself after failing an exam. She was really pissed by Ox and Soul.

"GRRRR!" she shouted.

Those students in their room know that she will lose control so they dashed to the door and leave her alone.

"KYAAAHHH!" She shouted angrily. She pushed her desk and kicked it. She did it to every desk and chair inside their room. She made it a mess.

"Darn it." She whispered. she made a deep sigh.

"Yoshi!" she said happily.

Like a pail that catches the water, when it's finally full.. that pail is being poured and then it'll become empty, ready to catch a puring water again. She regained control of her self.

"Yeah, I won't give up that easily!" she giggled.

She turned around and was shocked looking at what she did. She slapped her palm on her forehead.

"What gave I done?!" she hissed.

She then slowly arranged what she destroyed. Her hand was better though she can't use it till four days have past. After arranging the desks and chairs she wiped her sweat and sat on her chair. She laid her head on her desk while her hands are on her lap. She took a glimpse at the click. When she found out thatvit was still three o'clock, she decided to take a nap.

…

At the basketball court, Black*Star challenged Soul in playing a basketball. Soul then agreed because he knows he will win.

"If I win, You will kiss my foot." Black*Star said.

"As if I'd lost! If I win, you will serve me 'till I die!" Soul replied.

"Deal! You better be prepared because the great Black*Star will make you pay for teasing his little sister!"

They both agreed that the person which have the high points within five minutes is the winner. Some students gathered to watch their fight.

The first one who got the ball was Soul. He casted a smirk and shoot it in the ring. He was the first one to score. Black*Star smiled as if it was nothing. He gets the ball and made three points shot. Everyone cheered for him. Soul then twiched his brows. He gets the ball but Black*Star snatched it and dunk it in the ring. 'what?' Soul asjed in his mind.

Again, he gets the ball and decieved Black*Star that he was going to shoot it. Black*Star thought that Soul will make three points shot so he blocked him. That time, Soul dribbled the ball and left Black*Star. He attempt to shoot the ball but to his surprise, he missed it. Those who were watching laughed at him. 'Damn' he hissed. Suddenly someone told them the time was now finished. Soul lose to Black*Star.

"Hey Soul, do you mind kissing my foot?" Black*Star laughed. He showed his foot to him.

Everyone was waiting for him to kiss it. Soul gulped.

"C'mon Soul, true men do what they say."

He then have no right to refuse since he agreed with their bet. He went to black*Star and kneeled. 'My mouth is going to be filthy. First, I kissed that Maka, now... I'm going to kiss this rotten foot! Darn!' he thought.

He get his foot and slowly bowed to kiss it. "EW" they screamed. Black*Star was very happy to make him suffer.

…

A/n: to be continued ...

please review.

btw...thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

/

[i hope this story will earn lits of reviews wether good or bad. I took a lot of time in updating because I have destroyed my laptop. haha!]


	4. Chapter 4

**Planned**

**Chapter Four:**

**His feelings for her is?**

A/n: This is the continuation of chapter three because this happens on the same day. Well, thank you for your wonderful reviews! I'm wondering if I'm going to make this story to have many chapters…. What do you think? If so, may you suggest some ideas because if it's only my idea, this story might take a long, long time before being updated. Again, thank you very much! _"

p.s. Hey guys! Sorry for the wrong grammar and wrong typed words. Hope you understand.

…

Since Soul was beaten by Black*star, he was very angry. It really was hard for him to make a three points shot because of his black eyes. He stopped walking along the corridor and punched the wall.

"Fuck!" He growled.

He putted his hands in his pockets and headed to their room. He opened the door and he saw a blonde hair girl sleeping. Her hair covers some part of her face and the sunlight made some shadows on her face.

"She's asleep!" he said and casted an evil smirk.

He went near to her. He tiptoed so that she will not wake. There, Maka's bag caught his eyes. He picked it beside her desk and opened it. It was full of their text books and her notes. He saw a thick brown note book and picked it. After that, he returned her back to the place where he picked it.

"Hey ugly duckling, I'll be borrowing this. Hope you don't mind." He whispered to her ear. "now, What should I do as a revenge?"

…

The dear clock stroked at 4 o' clock. The school bell rang very loud and because of that, Maka woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked around to see if their teacher has already entered their room. As she was looking around, her eyes caught Soul sleeping while leaning on the wall. Upon seeing him, she frowned. All that had happened yesterday rewinds like a movie in her head. In the act where she and Soul kissed, she swiftly stood up and yelled. All the students looked at her. Soul who was quietly taking his nap fell on the floor.

"DAMN IT! STOP YELLING TINY TITS!" Soul shouted. "You destroyed my nap, DO YOU WANT TO DIE HUH?!"

"Whatever." Maka said to him.

"W-what the-!" Soul said and jumped to her. He looked at her face as if something was wrong. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her face again. "What the heck did you do to your face?!" He asked and begins to laugh.

"Why the hell are you laughing? Just die piece of crap!" she said. When turned around at Soul, she saw her classmates covering their mouths trying to prevent their selves at laughing. She looked back at Soul and there he was lying on the floor laughing like crazy while holding his tummy.

"STOP IT!" she shouted. With that loud voice, all of her classmates stopped laughing except Soul who was still doing his crazy laugh. That time, the door opened and kid announced that their teacher can't come. Poor students can't show how happy they are because of Maka.

"uhmm… M-mak- mmm.. Mak…a…" Kid uttered.

"What is it?" She asked kindly.

"Errmm… Do you mind… going to the girl's comfort room?" he asked as if he was afraid of her. He asked that question as nice as he could.

"Ah, yeah… thanks for reminding me." She said and smiled. She went outside their room. When she finally closed the door, she heard her classmates rejoiced.

'_Damn them.. why won't those bastard just disappear?! I'm tired of them sticking with me because I have the thing what they call MONEY. Soul… even though he pisses me, at least he's showing what he really fells towards me. Urgghh! Why the hell I have thought of him? That idiot, he's laughing like he was going to die, what's the fucking problem with him?!'_

She thought while going to the girl's comfort room. Every Friday, she was the one who was going to clean it until October ends. It's her punishment when she punched Soul. At the front of the mirror she screamed. She sat on the floor and covered her face with her hands. She feels like her heart jumped out of her chest.

"What was that? A skeleton's face?" she asked herself. She's trying to overcome that fear so that she can clean that place and then go home. After gathering enough courage, she faced the mirror.

"EH?" (O.O)

"SOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!" She screamed.

…

"What was that?!" Soul asked Kid while going out from their room.

"What was that? What do you mean 'What was that?'?" Kid asked looking at him while walking.

"I thought I heard someone called my name. It chills me to the bone you know?!" He answered.

"I didn't hear anything. Ah, by the way… I hate to say this but, you must apologize to Maka."

"HELL NO!"

"You must. Ermm… I didn't know you are a good artist though."

"Haha! I just drew a skeleton out of her face. That's all." He explained and suddenly, he began laughing.

"CRUEL… you are sooo CRUEL"

At the front of the comfort room, Maka came out. She has those burning eyes stuck to Soul's.

"Get out of my sight or I'll ERASE you!" she said and gave him a death glare.

"Hey Maka," Soul greeted and smiled revealing his sharp jagged teeth. "Where's YOUR HALLOWEEN MAKE-UP?"

Kid, who sensed a danger dashed to the faculty room hoping he'll find a teacher so that he can stop them.

"Hey Maka, Hey Maka! IDIOT SOUL!" she shouted. "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO PUTTED THAT STUPID PIECE OF CRAP SKELETON MAKE-UP ON ME? HUH?!"

"Why would I touch your face?" Soul asked as he leaned on the corridor's wall.

"Then, WHO THE HELL WAS IT?!"

"The HELL if I KNOW!" he lied.

"Re~ally?" Maka asked and then she went near to him. She stared at his eyes not realizing they were about inches away. They were almost at the same height and Soul on the other hand accidentally looked at her lips. He blushed.

'_What are these feelings? My heart is beating faster.'_ Soul thought.

"Hey, don't come any closer! I might KISS THAT FILTHY MOUTH OF YOUR 'AGAIN'" He said to her and took a step backward. Maka on the other hand took a step forward.

"I'm just wondering …" Maka said looking at his lips.

'_Now, why does my hurt burns?! While I am looking at her, why do my cheeks feels hot? It's strange!'_ Soul asked as if he was really confused.

"Soul?... uhmm.." She said while looking at his lips. "What was Black*star's foot tastes like?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted.

'_Finally, those stupid feelings faded away!'_ he rejoiced.

"I saw him just a minute ago and he proudly told me the story he entitled 'THE LEGENDARY FOOT!' He said that you really look funny doing it. Hahahaha!" Maka laughed. Now, it was her who's doing the cazy laughing version Maka.

"GET LOST!" He shouted and left her there.

…

'_Phew! I've finally get rid of those feelings. *sigh* I never felt it before…'_

"SOUUUUUUUUL!" Kid shouted while chasing him. "What *pant* had *pant* happened between you *pant* and Maka?!"

"Will you please cut that out?! You look like my pet!"

"Sorry." Kid said then he took a deep breath. "Are you going home?"

"Kind of.."

"November is coming, that means we are going to have our sembreak! Where do you plan to go?"

"Of course I WILL GO A PLACE WHERE I WON"T SEE MAKA ALBARN'S FACE EVEN IF IT IS IN HELL!" he growled.

"Why? Why did you say her name?"

"What's wrong with that? That's my IDEAL PLACE, damnit!"

"So~rry… Soul… Why do you hate her sooooo much?"

"Why do you stop me when every time we fight each other?"

"Well… she's … she's uhmm… Well you see… I think she's not that strong…"

"Then go kiss her ass!"

"STUPID SOUL!" Kid said to him. "Do you like Maka?"

"WHO WILL LIKE THAT UGLY DUCKLING, LEAST APPEALING GIRL IN THIS WHOLE WORLD? HER CHEST IS LiKE A FLAT BOARD!"

"Then why do you tease her?"

"Because she got my nerves!"

"Soo?"

"I'll go and defeat her!"

"Soul, YOU ARE A G-A-Y! You are a GAY! Get it? You are a gay!"

"Oh Shut up! GRRRR!" he then glared at Kid. Kid shrunk.

When Soul was about to hit him, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Soul asked.

"I and your Mother decided that on the first day of your sembeak you will meet your fiancée. Got it?"

"What?" Soul protested. "I DO NOT AGREE IN THIS IDEA!"

"It's decided, you will marry our dear friend's daughter after graduating!"

"STUPID OLD MAN!" he shouted. He was shocked of what he did. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"What did you say?" Stein Shouted. "Do you want me to FREEZE YOUR BANK ACCOUNT?!"

"No sir! First day of sembreak I will meet my future wife, IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well, you made the right decision, son."

~end of chapter four~

Author's Question:

Okay… well… should I also make Black*Star x Maka and Kid x Maka? Or just PLAIN SOUL X MAKA? What do you think?


End file.
